cresthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Flea Bag
Reader's Note: '''The Flea Bag of Losthaven's true identity is currently unknown. He alleges it is the King of Ashes, but this is unconfirmed. '''Real Name: ??? Title: "Sir" (?) Flea Bag, the Scarecrow Minister Court: Autumn Court Mien: Flea Bag's burlap sack stretches into the faces of any Role he "plays" (see below). Nothing more about his mien is known. Mask: '''Flea Bag is an emaciated yet muscular man who wears a burlap full-head mask with cut-out eyeholes and a set of stitches in front of his mouth that stretchs open when he needs to eat. His eyes can't be seen through the mask. He carries a scythe with him wherever he goes. '''Known Information: Flea Bag is a Scarecrow Minister, and a powerful one. He uses Contracts that many Ministers shy away from, Contracts that allow him to become other people. "Roles" he calls them, and act out "Stories" from their lives. While in a Role, the Role sees the people around it as other people from the Story, not as who they really are. Normally they are seen as people from the Story they resemble, but if no one nearby emulates a key character, anyone will do. Flea Bag had been wandering the Hedge for years without any haven from the Thorns or any of its other insanities before he was found. Entering into Roles over and over and over while abandoning the clarity of being human had fractured his mind. He shifted between different personalities. The following are the personalities that Cresthaven had discovered before Flea Bag recoverd: Minister Flea Bag: A grumbling drunk who seems to have flashes of roughly half-accurate information he shouldn't be able to know. Frustrated easily by people who get angry with him when he says things they don't what to hear about events that didn't (or, as other's might say, haven't) happened. Blacksmith Flea Bag: Timid and confused, this personality is jumpy and doesn't recognise the scythe he carries around. He seems to be searching for something, namely his tools. Alysson Caldwell caught this personality in line for lunch and found out he's a lost blacksmith that is whipped and beaten if he is ever caught away from his forge. He doesn't seem to realise he's a changeling. Soldier Flea Bag: This Flea Bag claims to be a soldier of some kind, and holds himself as such. He claims no mysterious knowledge and as expected has no memory of his other personalities. His “blackouts” (AKA when the other Flea Bags are “driving”) have confused his concept of time, and he doesn’t seem to know much at all about the world at large, much less Chicago. Executioner Flea Bag: Kind and somewhat knowledgable about the matters of the Fae, this Flea Bag claimed to be able to talk to his scythe, whom he referred to as "Rosebud". Noble Flea Bag: This Flea Bag was nice, although he retained most of the characteristics of Minister Flea Bag. While he could enter into Roles, he didn't seem to want to, and his main goal was recovering his mind. This seems to have been his true personality. Now, thanks to Xeraphina, Flea Bag is now "back" to being Fletcher Baggington, a kind and gentlemanly Scarecrow. He no longer wears the burlap sack, preferring to wear a blindfold of the same material over his eye-sockets, which have had the eyes removed and the cavities burnt to cauterize the wounds. He's blind, although Roles that can see allow him to see as well. He says he was born Felix Balbinus, a soldier from Italy, who was stolen into Faerie (AKA Arcadia). Once back, he says he ended up in an English-speaking nation where he learned the language and floated between jobs, most notably time as a metallurgist and prison executioner. These seem to be the sources of his personalities, or were they Roles the whole time? Rumors: Rita fears Flea Bag is a time traveler from the future. There is no evidence of this. Also, Flea Bag apparently had a daughter before his last bout with insanity. He claims he lost his chance of being her father when the Thorns claimed his mind, but where is Edlyn Rosetta Baggington? Hollow: None Category:Autumn Court Category:NPC Category:Changeling Category:Losthaven